A tale to tell
by xXSakura-Hime-SamaXx
Summary: (Time travel) This was all on Sasuke. It was all his fault. Sure, many people would consider Naruto to be the stupid one, but Sakura was ready to reconsider that. If he was so smart, they wouldn't be sitting before their enemy, asking for a place to stay. She just wanted to go home already, was that too much to ask for?


**Another prompt given to me on my tumblr that I thought I'd share with you all. If you're interested in sending me any, my tumblr name is 'stonemedusa' and I'm happy to write up any Sakura pairing you send my way!**

000

It was all that bastards fault! How could she have ever been interested in him?

It was entirely _his_ fault that they were stuck in a time and place that made very little sense to her logical mind.

It was _HIS_ fault that they were sitting in front of his 'Mentor'.

And it was _HIS_ FAULT THAT SHE WAS **ENGAGED!**

000

Arriving in this time period had been rough.

The burns and cuts from the jutsu had left her and Sasuke in agony while they slowly made their way back to the village, both too weak to heal or move at a faster pace.

That's when they first noticed.

It looked different.

The trees were smaller, the roads rougher and less worn and the village in the distance looked…

Different. Smaller. More old fashioned.

Something was terribly wrong.

It had taken hours to come to terms with it, hours of scouting, hiding and waiting for their chance, but in the end, they'd decided it best to risk it.

So they'd snuck into the village, hiding in plain sight as they did their best to avoid attention, Sasuke being his usual fan girl magnet self as the village women fawned over him.

She wasn't doing much better actually, it seemed that she'd gathered a new skill during their little trip.

She was now an Uchiha magnet.

Ever since they'd stepped foot through those gates, Uchiha after Uchiha had stopped to gawk at her, some even going as far as to point and whisper.

She had no idea why, and it was beginning to get on her nerves.

Things had only gotten worse when she realized Sasuke was leading them to the compound, her protests falling on deaf ears as they got closer and closer, more and more eyes locking onto her form hungrily the further from the civilians they got.

Something was really wrong with this, but would Sasuke listen to her?

Nope.

000

They'd been made welcome once they'd been flashed Sasuke's sharingan, his evidence for entry genetic. After being escorted to the main house and explaining their situation to the man only slightly older than them, they'd been told to wait for his brother, the head of the clan, to return.

The man, Izuna, was very kind to her, opening the door and escorting her to her seat while Sasuke sulked at her special treatment. She didn't mind though, if only he'd stop staring at her like she was a ghost.

Focusing on him as he sat across from her, she let out an exasperated sigh as a very well-known question crossed his lips.

"Your hair…is it natural?" he blushed immediately after this, stuttering out an apology as he ducked his head and stared at his lap.

Some things never change.

000

"I'd thought I'd wiped most of your clan out, little one, but it seems I missed more than I'd thought." A deep voice came from behind, all eyes turning to the tall figure as he entered the room.

What?

"Brother, you're home early! These two have quite the tale to tell I'm afraid, and they really need a place to stay…"

"Izuna, do you have to let every stray to cross our doorstep in? We're Uchiha, have standards." Madara said as he looked disdainfully at Sasuke, striding over to the table and taking his seat at the head. "The women I could understand, being a Haruno and all, but a bastard child of one of our clansmen? Little brother, do you intentionally try to dirty our name?"

"Bastard? I'm son of-" Sasuke started, a furious look crossing his face.

"Silence, you'll speak only when spoken to. Do you have no manners?" Madara scolded, looking from the fuming Sasuke to the shocked Haruno. "Now you, you interest me. I'd thought I'd wiped out all of your clan in the fire nation, and yet, here you are. Care to tell me how?"

Noticing the intense look in his blazing eyes, Sakura took a deep breath and stuttered out their tale, leaving out bits and pieces here and there, trying her best to focus on the wall behind the intimidating man and not his face.

"-And then we arrived at the compound at my companions insistence. We're truly sorry to bother you at this time of night, but we didn't have any other option." She concluded, her eyes finally locking with his as he folded his hands in contemplation.

"You can stay." He finally spoke after a few minutes of silence, his eyes locking with his brothers as he stood. "Miss Haruno, I shall have a room made up for you in the guest wing. But you," he motioned to the silent Sasuke. "You shall sleep in the barracks across the street. I'll send word that you're welcome there."

Seriously, what the hell was going on?

000

Later that night, after Miss Haruno and the bastard Uchiha had retreated to their rooms, Madara and his brother sat across from the council, the smirk never leaving the elder brothers face.

"The medic, Miss Sakura Haruno, shall be my wife. I shall have the paperwork done by the end of the week and filed." At the agreeing nods and well wishes that filled the room, he raised his hand to silence them. "I do not believe she's aware of her bloodline yet, so do take care not to mention it around her, the less those two know, the better."

"Brother…what will we do with her companion, Sasuke? It's obvious he's fond of her." Izuna questioned nervously, his eyes glaring at the power hungry council before him. It was there fault his brother had to marry, they were the ones pushing the subject lately. It could have been worse though, at least Sakura-san seemed like a nice woman. He'd have to get to know her a little better, maybe have tea with her the next day and milk a little more information out of her.

"He will be dealt with if he becomes a problem. For now, assign him to a squad and use his power to help our cause, play on his supposed 'superiority' and see what information you can get from him. Be cautious though, he is very sharp."


End file.
